


A Change Of Plans

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: Young And Reckless - FAHC Backstories [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Break Up, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5322899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not many know how The Fake AH Crew came to be.</p><p>Even fewer know how The Roosters disbanded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change Of Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Geoff's Headcanon Song - Centuries by Fallout Boy
> 
> Okay yes, it is cliched, but IT MAKES SENSE.

The Roosters was one of the most feared crew in Los Santos. They were the ones that built the city’s foundation on crime. The five men in the crew strived for domination of the city. It was an amazing crew, and then they vanished off the map.

At least that's how Los Santos saw it.

The crew was practically a family for the members. You have Burnie Burns, the boss of the crew; Matt Hullum, the mastermind behind the heists; Gus Sorola, the man that can get any information if it's electronic; and Geoff Ramsey and Joel Heyman, the muscle of the crew. Cross them and you were done for, never heard from again, cross one and you faced all.

That's why it was odd that all but one disappeared.

There were many theories and speculation around it, but only five people know what actually happened.

“Jesus Christ!” Burnie exclaimed when a police helicopter flew overhead, it's spotlight searching for the car. Burnie swerved a bit out of the way.

“Nice planning, Matt!” Geoff spats to the front seat passenger when he pulls his head back in to reload.

“Not the time, Geoff!” Matt yells back, looking through maps of the city. “Burnie, drive to the boardwalk.”

“The boardwalk?” Burnie asks, but Matt doesn't repeat it, and Burnie makes a beeline towards it. “Why there?”

“There's an escape there.” Matt answers cryptically.

“You mean the fucking ocean?” Joel asks as he reloads, quick to be back shooting out the window.

“Matt, you're not serious-”

“Trust me, Burnie.” Matt says. After the events that transpired just twenty minutes ago, he didn't deserve much trust, but Burnie relented.

“Alright.” Burnie says, wincing as a cop car came unbearably close until Geoff shot out two of the tires. The boardwalk was far out of the way, but at least it would throw off the cops.

“What about the money!?” Geoff yells over his shoulder, putting a few bullets in trying to shoot out the helicopter’s light. It was in vain.

“I got it covered.” Matt promises, and three worried glances get thrown his way.

“Matt, boardwalk on the left.” Burnie says after another minute of dodging cop cars and bullets.

“Turn into it.” Matt ordered. “And unlock your doors, all of you.”

“Matt?” Burnie said again, his tone suggesting he already knows what's going on.

“Trust me, Burnie!” Matt insisted, and Burnie mumbled as he tightened his grip on the wheel. “Roll up the windows!”

“The windows are shot out, asshole!” Geoff spat, him and Joel pulling themselves back inside the car.

“Well get ready to jump then!” Matt shot back, and Joel shook his head at the two, hand braced on the door handle, Geoff and Matt following.

“Wait, we’re actually doing this?” Geoff asks, Matt and Burnie unbuckling their seat belt giving him the answer. Cops followed relentlessly in the boardwalk, and they were reaching the end of the boardwalk. “Burnie?”

“Listen to Matt!” Burnie ordered, not slowing down the car.

“Hold onto something!” Matt yells, and the boardwalk gets less and less.

“Burnie!” Joel yells this time, but Burnie doesn't listen, slamming the gas pedal and breaking the safety bar on the boardwalk and driving down into the ocean. Geoff and Joel force their doors open before they hit the water, Matt and Burnie following quickly. The car hits the water and everyone jumps out into the cold, dark water.

“Everyone okay?” Burnie asks when he surfaces, him being the last one to do so.

“Yeah.” Geoff answers.

“ ‘m fine.” Joel mumbles. Matt nods with the two.

“Alright, let's get under the boardwalk, maybe we can count our losses and dry off.”

“What losses?” Matt asks, holding up a waterproof briefcase. 

“Nice going, Matt!” Geoff says, but it wasn't the sarcastic tone Geoff usually carried with compliments. Matt smiles. “I told you to trust me.”

“Well let's get out of here before the cops realize we didn't suicide.” Burnie says, and everyone agrees, heading for shore.  
-  
“You assholes are okay.” Gus states when they walk through the door, and hour after they escaped via the ocean. “And wet.”

“And alive.” Burnie adds, a small smile on his face.

“That's what okay meant.” Gus deadpans. Even though he would never say it, anyone in the crew could tell he was overjoyed that everyone was here and okay.

“Please don’t ruin this.” Burnie says, and Gus complies. “I got beer while you guys were out, it's in the fridge.”

“Awh, sweet.” Geoff says first, getting a playful thwap to the head from Joel. “Fuck off, dude.”

“I think we should celebrate with a beer.” Joel says, already at the fridge.

“Not until you change out of your clothes.” Burnie says, walking over to Joel and grabbing his ear, dragging him down the hall.

“Hey, ow, fuck, that hurts, ow, ow, ow,” Joel whined as he was led down the hall. Geoff got him and Matt a beer, popping the tops off before handing it to Matt.

“You're quiet.” Geoff comments.

“I fucked up, Geoff.”

“You didn't fuck up, we’re all alive and okay. You didn't know that the guard rotation changed at the last minute, no one did.” Geoff takes a swig of his beer.

“Someone could of died.”

“Someone can die at anytime.”

“It would’ve been my fault.”

“No, it wouldn't of. It would be the police’s fault for putting a bullet in them.”

“What if we didn't make it out of the car?”

“Shut up with the what ifs. You can get in this cycle for hours.” Geoff says. “What if we never got in crime, what if we were never born, what if we were women? You need to stop ‘what if’ing and just keep going.” Matt thumbs the label on the beer bottle.

“I don't want any of you guys to be badly hurt because of me.” Matt mumbles. “It’d kill me if I was responsible.”

“Unless you shoot one of us on purpose, it won't ever be your fault.” Geoff says, and Matt nods.

“I know, I know.” Matt says, and Geoff stares him down. “I know.” Matt repeats more firmly this time, and Geoff accepts the answer.

“You two better have changed!” Burnie yells from down the hall. He was probably standing in front of Joel's door, blocking the older man from exiting.

“Of course, Burnie!” Geoff yells, everyone knowing that there was no way they could of changed without going into their rooms down the hall. Matt shrugged off a smile from the interaction and shooed away Geoff, who relented and went to his room to change.

The next few days were quiet, yet no one could ignore the tension that was brewing. No one brought it up, however, and it was becoming suffocating for Geoff.

“I need to do something.” Geoff said to Burnie while he was reheating something for lunch, and Burnie raises an eyebrow.

“Stir crazy?” He asks.

“You can say that.” Geoff answers. “Can I just do something? Please say there is something I can do.”

Burnie thinks for a moment before answering. “Well, there's a low level gang on the east side that needs a stern talking too for some theft incidents. Talk to them for me?” Geoff lets out a sigh of relief and smiles.

“Yeah, of course. Thanks Burnie.”

“No, thank you. I hate going to the east side.” Burnie says, the microwave beeping at him to tell him the food is heated.

“Use the microwave oven, for Christ’s sake, we have it for a reason.” Geoff comments as Burnie pulls a pizza out of the microwave.

“I don't have twelve minutes to wait for pizza to get warm.” Burnie shoots back. “Now get out of here."  
-  
Geoff wasn't home until dark, not because it took that long, but because being in the apartment was suffocating, and he didn't want to go back until the last possible moment.

It was growing on eleven when he got back, but Geoff didn't really care. He opened the door to the apartment and was surprised to see the living room empty. “Hey, I'm back!” Geoff called out into the silence, and got no response in return. He saw everyone's car in the parking garage, so if they left, they at most walked. Geoff doesn't think they would walk anywhere, and if they did, he should check all the rooms first. He checked the bedrooms first, surprised to see all of them empty, especially since Gus rarely came out of his. The last room was the one at the end of the hall, the planning room.

Geoff opened the door and jumped at all four of them sitting at the table, neck deep in conversation that ceased at the door opening. They looked like they just got caught cheating on him. “I'm back.”

“Hey.” Burnie was the first to greet him, everyone else couldn't meet Geoff's eyes. “You were gone awhile, everything go down alright?”

“Yeah, just had to do a few things after.” Geoff stated, looking everyone over. “What's going on? Did I miss a meeting?”

“Geoff, sit down.” Burnie ordered, but Geoff didn't move to take a seat. Burnie sighed and looked at Matt. Matt shrugged. “We have been talking for a while now, and we have all came to a conclusion.”

“And that is?”

“It's time to disband the crew.” Matt says.

 _“What?”_ Geoff asks incredulously.

“It's getting too dangerous.” Burnie takes over. “We could of died the last heist.”

“We could die on any heist!” Geoff practically yells at Burnie, Burnie keeps calm, however.

“Geoff. Be realistic.” Burnie ordered. “That was the closest call we have gotten on a heist.”

“Yeah, because the guard rotations changed for the first time in three years! No one could've known that!” Everyone watched the exchange with more and more unease growing between them.

“Geoff-” Gus starts.

“We can't lose a friend.” Matt interrupts, finally making eye contact with Geoff. A tense silence fills the room.

“Joel?” Geoff asks instead, looking to the slightly older man. Joel doesn't say anything and looks to the ground. Geoff bites the side of his cheek at that. Him and Joel had always been good partners, they were practically inseparable, no one could doubt that. Geoff's anger cooled into sorrow, but heated up again just as quickly. “You know what, fine. I don't care. Do whatever.” Geoff concluded, grabbing the doorknob.

“Geoff-”

“No.” Geoff snapped, hastily cutting off Joel. “Go ahead and try to get a normal life, because guess what? We're criminals. We won't ever be respected in normal life, so I wish you all good luck.” Geoff swung the door open and stomped angrily through, pulling it so violently behind him that the whole wall shook when the door hit the frame. Geoff couldn't care less, heading to his room to get a few possessions of his.

“Geoff, please listen.” Joel called after him, but Geoff ignored him, ironically enough. He was just busy taking the things he couldn't live without. Joel followed him into his room, which Geoff scowled at. “Geoff, please, we need to talk.”

“About what!?” Geoff finally acknowledges him, looking right at Joel. “There is nothing for us to talk about, and it's going to remain that way.”

Geoff goes back to gathering his things after a few seconds of silence from Joel.“Geoff.” He starts again.

“Don't talk to me.” Geoff scowls, and to his surprise, he doesn't, remaining silent as Geoff gathers a few more things of his, throwing them in a plastic bag he had in his room for some reason. When he was done and about to storm out of the apartment, Joel ambushed him into a hug, one were Geoff didn't have enough fucks to give to wiggle his way out. He just let out an annoyed sigh into Joel's neck.

“‘ 'M sorry.” Joel said, muffled by Geoff's shirt. Geoff scowled and shoved Joel away, freeing him from the older’s grasp. He walked past him without a second thought, striding down the hall and through the living room, all the way out the front door without looking back.

Geoff mumbled angrily to himself as he went out to his car and started it, leaving as quickly as humanly possible. He couldn't deal with this at the moment. He couldn't believe that his friends just decided to leave him like that.

Geoff needed a drink. Or five.

Stopping at a gas station first, he got out of the car and payed for gas and put the gas pump nozzle in the tank before realizing his mistake.

“Fuck.” Geoff mumbled as he pulled out his cell phone and flipped it open, punching in the number he knew by heart.

_“Hello?”_

“Jack, I need a favor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, I respond!  
> The Kudos button, it called your mother fat!


End file.
